


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted this just before New Year's on Fan fiction. It is set immediately after Matt leaves for Africa, just cheating the time line to put it in late December.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

Title: What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Category: TV Shows » Ugly Betty  
Author: Betty the Bonita  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Friendship/Romance  
Published: 12-27-12, Updated: 12-31-12  
Chapters: 6, Words: 14,486  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Chapter 1  
Betty hopped the best she could on her crutches, stopping to watch Matt leave, then turning back around to make her way home. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up, smiling slightly as she saw who it was.  
"Hey."  
"Hey. So, did you say goodbye?"  
"Yes."  
"He's definitely going?"  
"Yes. Of course. Why wouldn't he be?"  
"I don't know. He never seems to know what he wants. One minute he's a sports writer, then a painter, an astronaut like his daddy. Has he tried the fire department? I hear they have calendars women all think are sexy."  
"I know you're trying to cheer me up, but…"  
"Meet me for sushi?"  
"It's too late. Besides, you know I hate sushi. Oh, I get it. It was supposed to be another joke, because of H…"  
"Henry. Yeah, see, you got over him. You'll get over Matt, too, Betty. He's an idiot. Sorry, but now that he's out of your life, I can be honest. He never deserved you in the first place, you know."  
"You say that about every guy I date."  
"Is it my fault you pick such losers?"  
"Why don't you pick out my dates then? Seriously, you couldn't do any worse than I have. You're right; I do have terrible taste in men. They either cheat on me or leave."  
"Well, except Gio. But you never really loved him, so that sucked. I probably would have picked him for you over Henry or Matt or Wal-ter! But you can't help who you have feelings for, I guess. He did challenge you, though at least."  
"Are you trying to make me feel even guiltier than I already did for not having feelings for Gio and basically breaking the poor guy's heart? If this is your version of a pep talk, you REALLY suck at it!"  
"Sorry. I'm not as experienced at it as you. How about you come over?"  
"I'm tired."  
"Fine, I'll come to you. Should I bring ice cream or chili cheese fries?"  
"Surprise me."  
"Both it is. I think that one all night deli down the street from you has ice cream, and they don't mind doing the chili when I tell them it's a Betty emergency."  
"Is that what you tell them?"  
"Sure. They don't mind if they know it's for you. You give them such good business. Plus, I think the fry cook has a crush on you. Hey, have you considered him?"  
"He's married. Four kids. But thanks for the suggestion. I'll be home in an hour or two."  
"What? Why so long? Where are you?"  
"Around the corner from my place. I'm just still moving at a snail's pace with these stupid crutches! God, Wilhelmina must really hate me!"  
"Actually, I think she likes you."  
"Lucky me."  
"Hey, you know how much she loves Marc, and is she actually NICE to him?"  
"No, I guess you have a point."  
"I'll see you in forty minutes or so."  
"You really don't have to go to all this trouble for me, I'll be fine."  
"Hey, that's what best friends are for. If it were me, you'd be there, helping me through it, Betty. So, don't be silly, I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."  
"Thanks. I'll see you soon." She hung up, not really processing what he had said. After she blinked, she bit her lip and shook her head, looking at the phone, as if it could translate the meaning behind what she had just heard through it.  
He meant, as a friend, of course, silly! But, had he EVER said those words before? No, maybe not. But, still…he meant he loved you as your best friend, that's all! Right?  
She caught a glimpse of herself in a store window as she got closer to her apartment building. She was wearing a dark red coat that was a great improvement over her old blue, puffy one.  
She had learned to not only accessorize and tone down her taste for the extremely colorful and slightly bizarre during her almost four years at Mode, but thanks to Wilhelmina's torture, she had hair that resembled an oversized poodle.  
Why did she care suddenly what she looked like, though? She realized her supposed waterproof mascara had failed her once again and her greatly improved attempts at makeup had been for naught, after she had bid Matt farewell for what would surely turn out to be a permanent separation, she feared.  
They hadn't 'broken up' officially, but when your boyfriend tells you he's going to Africa to help you don't start picking out china patterns. It's sort of a relationship killer.  
Once she finally arrived home, she left the door open so she wouldn't have to get up to let Daniel in when he arrived with his comfort foods. She couldn't help but smile.  
After the fiasco at the UN with him punching Matt, then everyone at Mode seeming to believe even more that she had been offering much more than a shoulder to cry on, things had cooled off with her efforts to comfort him.  
She had been grateful to Matt for helping them save Daniel from the stupid Community and Daniel's solution to the Matt/jealousy issue had seemed to be to back off from seeing Betty.  
But she noticed that since she had tearfully told him about Matt's decision to go be a do-gooder on another continent, he had gradually found his way back into her life again. She was grateful. She had missed their friendship terribly.  
Now, she found herself almost happy to think of her and Daniel getting to spend more time together than she really should be. She was supposed to be heartbroken about missing Matt. And she was.  
But, still, she knew being with Daniel would cheer her up immensely. She couldn't help but cringe at how empty she had felt when Daniel first married Molly.  
She was with Matt then, and she was extremely happy for Daniel, knowing how much he loved Molly. She only wanted his happiness. But, there had been a shadow over that happiness.  
They both knew it was only meant to be short-lived. And when she got the text from Daniel; his three words, "I need you" tore straight through to her heart.  
She hated to see him hurting. Now, he seemed just as determined to come to her rescue. She should be more distraught. Should she fake it? No, he'd see right through that. He knew her too well.  
"Knock, knock. Hey, you always keep your door open for creepy guys to come and rob you or something? This is New York, Betty." He placed the ice cream in her freezer and brought the bag with her fries to her sofa, grabbing an extra chair.  
She shrugged, "You're the only creepy guy I know who brings his own food. And if someone came to rob me, I'd laugh and once I told him how broke I was, he'd probably give me money!"  
"You need a little help, Betty?"  
"NO! I didn't mean that, literally, Daniel. Stop it. You know your money's no good here. I was just joking. I knew you were coming and I was too lazy to get up. If a bad guy had come first, I knew you'd be there to rescue me soon, so I wasn't worried. This neighborhood's not THAT bad!"  
She took her hat off and grabbed some of the fries he had brought. He chuckled at seeing her hair and grabbed a fry. "I need to hit the gym tomorrow." He patted his stomach.  
"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve, Daniel. At least be like most normal people and wait till January second to start feeling guilty about overeating."  
"I guess you're right. So…how are you?" he put his hand on top of hers, then started to pull it away quickly, but seemed to fight with himself and leave it there.  
She shrugged, "I'm alright. I'll live. Nothing I can't recover from eventually. I'm just sort of…numb right now. Maybe it hasn't hit me yet. I don't really feel anything, you know?"  
He stretched, and spread out on the sofa, leaning his cheek on his fist, and looking up at her, sitting next to him. "Or maybe…you know you two were never really meant to be in the first place and you're secretly relieved you don't have to go on pretending anymore."  
"I wasn't pretending."  
He took another fry and looked up at her, "Liar."  
"Daniel…I'm NOT lying! What am I supposedly lying about? My feelings for Matt?"  
"Okay, right there, Betty. You raised your voice, which you hardly ever do…unless you're excited and happy. Then you tried to confuse the issue by asking a question instead of answering mine."  
"You didn't ask me a question."  
"Fine. Were you really in love with him?"  
"Matt?"  
"No, Colin Farrell; yes, Matt! Talk about avoiding the question!"  
"Fine! YES, I was. Or at least, it was a lot like love. I don't really know. I don't think I know what love feels like anymore, Daniel. I keep thinking I'll just KNOW.  
I'll turn around and there this great guy will be that I'll know immediately I'm meant to be with and we'll ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after. But life's not really like that, is it?"  
"You're not seriously asking ME? Betty, I'm sorry, honey, but how in the HELL would I know love if it bit me in the ass? I mean, I actually thought for a week or so I loved Sofia, and see where that got me!  
Then, when I met Molly, I was really hopeful. She seemed so…normal and nice. But I also knew I shouldn't have feelings for her because she was engaged.  
When I found out about her cancer, I sort of felt, well…numb. Like you just said you did. I felt like, maybe this was my one shot at happiness, but just my luck, I don't meet her until just before she died. I also felt like I didn't deserve to be with her, like I stole her from Connor."  
He knew Betty's silence meant she agreed on that point. But being his friend, she couldn't let him think she felt Molly's death had been some kind of judgment on him. She reached out and put her hand on his, "Hey, Connor found Wilhelmina and I really think they are a great match for one another. Kind of a scary one, but they really seem to love each other."  
"How do you do that?"  
"What?"  
"I came here to cheer you up and before I know it, I'm talking about myself."  
"Yeah, well, that's just you, Daniel. Everything always has to be about you. You're kind of a narcissist."  
She grinned, still munching on a fry and he put out his hands, "I think that comment is going to earn you some torture, Betty. You insult me as you eat my food? Talk about biting the hand that feeds you!"  
She put up her hands, shaking her head, "No! You wouldn't attack an invalid, would you? I can't defend myself on crutches! I was only kidding! DANIEL! NO!" She fell back, laughing hysterically as he tickled her till she was breathless. He grinned as she tried to catch her breath.  
Somehow, he ended up on top of her, and she tried to breathe, but felt like she needed an oxygen mask, between the tickling, and Daniel's body on top of hers, and…well, how close he was.  
She managed a labored breath, "Uh, Daniel?"  
"Mmhmm?" he seemed transfixed by her eyes. Her glasses had gotten knocked off in their wrestling and he couldn't help staring at her unencumbered face. She was beautiful.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
________________________________________  
What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Chapter 2  
A/N: So glad you're enjoying this little holiday Detty ditty (I'm so clever! LOL!). Anyway, here's the next installment! (P.S.-this may actually end up as 4 chapters; you know I can't count. We can always call it an epilogue, I suppose!)  
________________________________________  
Daniel cleared his throat, suddenly aware he was on top of Betty and feeling rather uncomfortable. He sat up, and offered his hand to pull her up to a sitting position. "Sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to…uh, hurt you."  
"You didn't. I'm not that delicate. I feel like a clown with this stupid hair, though. And my foot is killing me. Not to mention, that crazy lotion Wilhelmina gave me broke me out. If she likes me so much, like you said, I'd hate to see how I survived her hating me!"  
He looked at her, sympathetically, "Poor baby!" he looked at her hair again, and tried to stifle a laugh. "Wow! Your hair is really uh…big! You should enter a B-52 look-alike contest or something! I wonder what it would look like blue? Oh, I know, you could be Marge Simpson!"  
"Thanks! Your sympathy is overwhelming, Daniel. If this was you in this much pain, you'd be boo-hooing, and hiding out at the Four Seasons."  
He bit his lip and narrowed his eyes, "How about the Waldorf? My treat! I'll sign you up for a spa treatment, including uh, some kind of stuff to help your hair, and all the other ailments my co-editor inflicted on you. Does that sound sympathetic enough for my best friend in pain?  
And if your foot is feeling better by tomorrow, I'll be your date for New Year's Eve, if you're in the mood to go out. I can't believe that jerky Matt ditched you just before the biggest 'party' night of the year.  
That was really crappy of him, if you ask me, Betty! I think, maybe you should re-open your little gravesite and throw any 'Hartley memorabilia' in there on top of old Henry's crap!"  
She smiled, "Daniel, that's really sweet of you to offer, but…" he had already called the hotel and seconds later, called for his car.  
"You stay right there, Betty. I'm going to go pack a few of your things. We'll swing by my place and I'll grab some stuff on our way. I'm not taking no for an answer. This'll be fun! I already reserved you time at the spa whenever you wake up tomorrow."  
"Daniel, I was just going to crawl in the tub, then veg out and go to bed early. There's no need for you to spend all that money for tonight. It's almost nine."  
He shrugged, "So? That's not that late. I guarantee you the tub there is a lot more relaxing than yours.  
And this way, you can wake up in a nice, soft bed and head to the spa in the morning and hopefully feel good all day tomorrow. They have a dress shop there, so you can get something to wear tomorrow night. It'll be a great way to start the new year; putting Matt behind you.  
We don't have to go to Wilhelmina's stupid party. We can hang out at the hotel and dance there. Have our own private party, eat lobster, drink champagne, um…kiss at midnight, you know, whatever people do on New Years. Make silly resolutions we won't keep, that kind of thing."  
Betty smiled, thinking he was really kind of adorable when he blushed. Of course, he was moving so fast as he kept talking, she couldn't be sure, but she could have sworn, when he said, 'kiss at midnight', he actually DID blush!  
She still hadn't had the nerve to ask him about that whole 'I love you' thing he had blurted out on the phone earlier. She wondered why she was suddenly looking at his smiling face, and finding it difficult not to notice how amazing the guy looked. What the heck was wrong with her, she wondered?  
After all, this was Daniel she was thinking about. Daniel, who she had seen in all kinds of crazy situations, with all kinds of women, and who was her best friend of four years, her sweet, slightly goofy, high-fiving friend.  
Nothing to get all silly and breathless about, like she had swallowed all of Olivia Guillamette's butterflies and had them fluttering around inside her!  
As she watched him come rushing back in, carrying her overnight bag, again, he looked rather like an errant schoolboy, guilty (perhaps at having gone through her unmentionables) and cute as all hell. He handed her the bag and held out his arm to put around her waist as she got up, headed for the crutches.  
He took them under his other arm, but insisted on having her lean against him. "I had to use these damn things before. They make your under arms raw as hell! Just lean on me. If you're not better by tomorrow, I'll let you use them again, or maybe I'll just carry you around."  
"Right, if you want to throw your back out! Daniel, don't be ridiculous."  
"You're the one who's being silly, Betty. You're not that heavy. Or are you just implying I'm a weakling?"  
"No, of course not, Daniel. I just…don't want you to…"  
"Go to any trouble for you, yeah, yeah, I know, well get over it. You deserve somebody to go to a little trouble for you, Betty. So, shut up and enjoy it, okay? I don't want to hear any more of this attitude.  
For once in your life, relax and enjoy being pampered, will you? I can afford to spoil my friends from time to time. Let me spoil my best friend. You've always taken care of me, Betty. I want to repay you and take care of you for a change, please?"  
She smiled, and nodded "Okay, Daniel. You're very sweet. It does sound really nice, after the week I've had. Thank you."  
He grinned, looking very pleased with himself, "Great! Let's go, Betty! You're chariot awaits, Madame. This way to a luxurious beginning to your new year."  
She giggled at his silliness and accepted his help getting down the stairs and into the waiting town car. Once they were inside, she tried not to itch her red, blotchy patches where the lotion Wilhelmina had given her had irritated her skin.  
Of course, nothing escaped Daniel's watchful eye. He leaned over, "Geez, Betty, it looks like you've been through the plagues of Egypt or something! What else did that witch do to you?"  
"It's the lotion she had me try. It broke me out."  
He shook his head in concern. "I'll ask them at the hotel if they can find someone. If I throw my name around a little, maybe we can get a house call. We're only talking dermatologist, not brain surgeon here. They should be willing to come take a look for you, sweetie."  
She had to admit, having Daniel take such an interest in her welfare was nice, Betty thought as she sighed and leaned her head against him in the car on the way to the hotel.  
The minute they arrived, the staff fussed over Daniel and since she was with him, over Betty. They immediately got her a wheel chair and the highly accommodating concierge knew an excellent dermatologist who he said he would ask up to their room to take a look at Betty's rash.  
They confirmed her spa treatment for the following morning; including hair moisturizing, manicure, pedicure, massage, and a facial. It sounded much better than the torturous treatments she had mistakenly gotten in her one other time at a spa, the first time she met Claire, in all her naked glory!  
She smiled, thinking rather wickedly that it was too bad she hadn't gotten to go to the spa with Daniel, instead of his mom. Wow, she really needed to stop all these naughty thoughts about Daniel. She figured, it was probably because Matt was gone and Daniel wasn't dating anyone, either.  
She knew he had been 'seeing' Amanda again here and there since the Bahamas, but Betty also was aware that Amanda was quite attracted to Tyler, and if she wasn't mistaken, there was definite chemistry between the two of them.  
As they rode in the elevator, the bellhop asked innocently, "Are you and your wife staying for the New Year's Eve party, Mr. Meade?"  
Betty giggled, thinking this kid must not ever read the tabloids, or he'd know Daniel wasn't married. She thought it was funny that he should think SHE was his wife, though. Daniel squeezed her hand and winked at her, "Yeah, we probably will be. First, I've got to get the little missus feeling better, though. She's been through hell recently; quite literally tortured.  
That's why I checked her in here tonight to see that's she's treated like the little princess she's always been to me. I know you guys are great at personal service and pampering and that's exactly what my lady deserves!"  
"Oh, she'll definitely receive pampering here, Mr. Meade! You can be sure of that! We'll help you take care of your wife and she will absolutely be treated like a princess while she's here, you can rest assured, sir!"  
"Great! That's what I'm counting on, thanks!"  
As they got off the elevator, and into the suite, Daniel took care of the boy and once he left, Betty grinned, "Wow, Daniel, I didn't even get a Bridal shower! And where's my ring? If I'm your wife, I expect some serious bling, mister!" She laughed as he turned red, shrugging.  
"Hey, I didn't see the need to correct him. Who cares what he thinks? He's not Byron Wu! They're very discreet here."  
"I'm sure. Thanks for the 'princess thing', by the way, that was very sweet."  
"I meant it. That IS why I brought you here, Betty. VIP treatment all the way for my little woman. Hey, they do call you 'Daniel's girl' at work, you know."  
Now it was Betty's turn to blush, "Yes, I know, but not in a GOOD way, Daniel! They were just mad because they thought I was your favorite or something."  
"Is there a 'good way' to be my girl?" he teased. "And you ARE my favorite!" he kissed her on the forehead and helped her sit on the luxurious sofa in the living area of the suite.  
"Um, Daniel?"  
He took a bite of apple from the large fruit basket on a beautiful table in the room, "Yeah?"  
"Are we sharing a room?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
________________________________________  
What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Chapter 3  
A/N: Okay, okay, I suck at guesstimating how many chapters my stories are going to be. It may be four, more likely five. I know I'll wrap things up on New Year's. Thank you for your favs and follows and reviews on this story. And thanks to RF (Reading Frenzy) for her consultation on the Oatmeal bath and Benadryl (although most of that will be in the next chapter!). Actually, I was sort of planning on stealing that one from 'Hitch' when she mentioned it. Great minds!  
________________________________________  
Daniel stood, with the apple in his mouth, rather like a deer in the headlights at Betty's question. As he tried to avoid choking, while searching for an answer, there was a knock on the door and he hastily went to answer it, "That's probably the doctor now."  
He answered the door and ushered in a young, handsome man in his early thirties. "Hi! I'm Doctor Steve. I'm here to check on a nasty rash I was told somebody got from a lotion of some kind? Are you the patient?"  
Daniel gave the man a strange look and pointed to Betty, sitting on the sofa. "No, she's the patient, Doctor Steve." Daniel emphasized the man's name with distaste, making it clear he doubted the validity of his credentials.  
Dr. Steve grinned and went to examine Betty. "Hey, there, young lady! Where does it hurt? Sorry, I get a lot of teenage patients in my line of work. Ooh, that looks like an allergic reaction all right."  
"My boss gave me some kind of weird lotion to try and write a story on, and it made me break out right away. It itches like crazy."  
He examined her arms and neck carefully and asked, "Is it anywhere else on your body?"  
Daniel furrowed his brows and walked closer to the sofa. Betty blushed slightly, "No, Doctor. Just those two places.  
That's where I put the lotion. I've been trying really hard not to scratch it so it wouldn't spread, but it's driving me crazy!"  
He nodded, and handed her an ointment. "Here, put this on after you clean the area. You also have it quite a bit around the back of your neck, too.  
You may want to take a nice warm bath in one of several 'home remedies' that offer relief, in addition to the Benadryl I can prescribe for you. It's a little more potent than the over the counter kind.  
You could try chamomile tea, Aveeno oatmeal in a bath is popular, mashed almond leaves, apple cider and honey, or good old olive oil can also relieve your itching.  
Are you weak or having difficulty swallowing or breathing?"  
"No. Just the redness and itching where I put the lotion. No other symptoms, really."  
"That's good. It sounds like a simple local allergic reaction, then. It should clear up on its own, as long as you don't further irritate it.  
It sounds like whatever it is should be taken off the market! It probably has a lot of harsh chemicals."  
He touched her shoulder gently, "Although, you do seem to have very delicate skin, so you may need to use hypo-allergenic cosmetics."  
He held her hand, smiling kindly. She blushed slightly at the contact, "I usually do. I think maybe my skin is a little sensitive, doctor."  
He glanced at Daniel who was narrowing his eyes, "You should have your husband make sure you're not difficult to wake up or disoriented in any way, too, just in case there's another cause for your rash."  
"Oh, he's not my husband."  
"Sorry, boyfriend." He stood to leave.  
Betty began to correct him again, but Daniel stood over her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'll make sure she wakes easily and isn't confused, doc. So, do you have that prescription?"  
The doctor scribbled a prescription and handed it to Daniel, "There's a pharmacy that's open all night and delivers to the hotel. Here's my card, miss…?"  
"Betty. Betty Suarez." She said somewhat shyly.  
He smiled, "Betty. In case you start to feel weak or get blisters, if you develop a fever, or have any further reactions, like headache or stiff neck, just let me know, okay?"  
He turned to Daniel, "You might want to draw Betty a nice warm bath, with the oatmeal. You could also rub the olive oil on first, and wash it off gently, no rubbing. I would have her not cover them up, either.  
She should probably leave the areas in the open, after she washes them to let the air get to them. Don't let her scratch, or she'll spread the rash. Just like a kid with chicken pox. Keep her from scratching."  
"You have my permission to tie her hands up if you have to!" he teased.  
Daniel's eyes widened and Betty blushed profusely. "Okay, I understand, Doctor. Thank you."  
He patted her back, "Good night, Betty. You should feel better soon."  
As soon as he left, Daniel rubbed his neck, "Wow, I wonder where he went to medical school, Berkeley? What was with all the hippie stuff, olive oil, vinegar and honey, oatmeal? Are we making guacamole or what?  
What a quack! Let me call in the prescription for you. I guess you could use the cream he gave you, at least. Maybe that'll actually help a little. The Benadryl will definitely do the trick."  
"I thought he was nice."  
Daniel winked, "He clearly liked you, Betty. Maybe he's single. He IS a doctor!"  
"He did NOT…like me, Daniel. He was just being nice and professional, that's all."  
"Right. What was all that about tying your hands? And him telling you how delicate your skin is; then? He was totally coming on to you, Betty.  
Which come to think of it, was kind of ballsy of him, if he thought I was your husband or boyfriend!"  
"Well, you're not."  
"Yeah, but HE doesn't know that. I mean, he practically told me I should tie you up and keep you naked, but yet he's hitting on you himself? What the hell is that? And please…what was with that 'doctor Steve' crap?" He used air quotes, as he paced.  
"He's a dermatologist, Daniel. He's used to a lot of teen-agers with skin problems. And he was teasing with the whole tying up thing, but he did NOT say anything about me being…naked!"  
Daniel took the prescription and called the pharmacy, asking if they had any of the items the doctor had mentioned. He called out to Betty, "What did he say, tea and almonds, right?"  
She yelled back from the bathroom, where she was examining her skin thoroughly, "Chamomile tea. And crushed almonds. And…Aveeno oatmeal."  
Daniel repeated Betty's laundry list of remedies to the pharmacist, then went to the bathroom door, "Are you okay? They said they have the oatmeal bath thing, but that's it. They're out of the tea. They're sending it along with the Benadryl.  
In the meantime, I'll call the kitchen and order us a snack along with some wine and olive oil. I guess you can have a little wine as long as you wait a bit before you take the Benadryl.  
He said apple cider vinegar and honey, too, right? We can make a little salad on your skin while we wait for the real medicine." He teased.  
She rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Thanks for taking care of me. You know, you never answered my question, Daniel. About our um…sleeping arrangements tonight?"  
"Oh, right. Well, I don't mind getting my own room, but…this being the night before New Year's, they were kind of booked. Plus, you're the one who's always yelling at me for wasting money, Betty.  
It would cost over fifteen hundred dollars for me to get my own room. This IS a twelve-hundred square foot suite, so…I sort of thought we could share. I promise, I'll be a good boy." He grinned, sheepishly, then gestured around the spacious and luxurious suite.  
"There's all kinds of room for me to crash on the couch. Plus, I sort of figured, you might have trouble sleeping, anyway, if you were in pain, or just needed to talk." He shrugged.  
She hugged him tightly, "Daniel…you're so sweet. Thank you for being here for me. For doing all this to distract me, for making me feel special and being my friend. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
He smiled, "The feeling's mutual, Betty. Now, let me see your 'boo-boo's. How's it looking? Wow, that guy should be very popular at club med…with all the sexy stuff he was recommending!"  
"I think you just read 'sexy' into what he was saying."  
"Okay, sure, Betty. It's all me. I ordered us a snack with your stuff from the kitchen. You're NOT allergic to strawberries, I know. And you're DEFINITELY not allergic to chocolate."  
"That sounds good, but I'm not that hungry after all those chili fries. We left the ice cream in my freezer, you know."  
"It'll still be there when you get back home."  
"Unless Amanda finds it."  
"True. That girl can eat when she's in the mood."  
"Speaking of your little 'arrangement' with her, Daniel…"  
"Were we, Betty?"  
"We are now."  
"I see." He nodded, not willing to argue the point.  
"You know, Daniel, you really need to give Tyler a chance. He IS your half-brother. I know you miss having Alex as a brother. Tyler seems like a nice enough guy. And you can't go on ignoring your mother, either."  
"Betty, please! I don't want to talk about that. You're doing what you always do; trying to avoid talking about your own stuff by getting ME to 'focus' on my life instead. I am NOT narcissistic. You're the one who always makes it about me, Betty. I try to turn the subject back to you all the time!"  
"Daniel, Matt JUST left. I don't need to talk about him right now. I don't want to even think about him now. I'm still…in shock or something. But this thing about Tyler and your mom is festering."  
"No, it isn't. You've got 'festering' on the brain, because of your boils here." He stood over her, looking down at her shoulder and neck. He pushed her sleeve down slightly to look at it more closely.  
Betty slapped his hand and pulled her sleeve back. He chuckled.  
"Daniel…cut it out! What are you doing?"  
He grinned, gesturing with his hand, "Hey, you heard Doctor Steve, Betty. You should let your skin air out. Be free, frolic in nature, rub olive oil and vinegar and honey all over you then keep your clothes off while I tie you up. Whoa, that guy was actually pretty fun, now that I think about it."  
She giggled, "He did NOT say all that…Daniel. You're being silly."  
He laughed, "Why? Because I want to rub oil and vinegar on you and serve you for dinner? That's what the guy said, Betty. Perhaps he studied in the wilds…oh, sorry."  
Her face fell when she realized why he stopped. "What? Oh…right. You were thinking about Africa."  
He sighed, holding out his hand for her, "You want to watch a movie while we wait for our deliveries?"  
She nodded, and took his hand, walking into the living room area. They sat, flipping through channels. "What are you in the mood for, Betty?"  
She shrugged, "Daniel, can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot, Betty."  
"Are you in love with Amanda?"  
"Huh? No, what are you talking about? Action movies it is, then." He pretended to watch Gone in Sixty Seconds, ignoring Betty's steady gaze.  
She rolled her eyes, "I know you two have had your little 'fun-buddy' arrangement since the Bahamas, Daniel. She told me, plus I've seen you leave her apartment."  
He still didn't look her in the eyes, keeping his own eyes on the television, and watching her from his peripheral vision,  
"Oh. Right. Well, no, I'm not in love with her. She's certainly not in love with me, either, Betty. She just…helped me you know; get back in the groove, that's all. You're the one who told me I should…"  
She put her hand up, "I know what I told you, Daniel. But, Amanda DID have feelings for you before."  
"That was a long time ago, Betty. She doesn't anymore."  
"Then why…do that? If there's not a real connection, why bother?"  
He shrugged, "Betty…I don't know how to answer that. I felt…empty inside for a long time after Molly. But, you were right, I needed to get back out there; and…"  
"And what? Sleep around again? Daniel, I meant actually have dates, with women you might develop real feelings for. Having a friends with benefits arrangement with Amanda when neither of you is in love is as empty and meaningless as your bed-hopping."  
"Fine, Doctor Phil. Are we done lecturing me to avoid your own broken heart, now? I'll break it off with Amanda, are you happy?"  
"Just like that?"  
"Yeah, Betty. I mean, us starting things up again is just holding us both back from being with people we really love. Even I realize that. I'm not totally stupid, you know."  
"I know that, Daniel. I never said you…"  
There was loud knocking at the door and Daniel got up to bring in the cart with the items from the kitchen he had ordered, along with the drug store purchases.  
After a few minutes, he came back to where Betty was sitting, and motioned for her to follow him, his eyes gleaming with mischief, "Come on, Betty. We have all kinds of goodies here to make you feel good all over, inside and out!"  
She bit her lip, smiling at his gentle teasing, thankful for the way he always made her forget whatever was bothering her. No matter what was going on in her life, Daniel never failed to find a way to make her smile, she realized. And right now, that was just what she needed. To forget all about Matt.  
He cleared his throat and read the directions for the oatmeal bath. "Hmm…so, I guess I get to mix the little packet in warm water, then you soak in it to relieve the itching. Doesn't sound too complicated.  
It recommends you not leave it in your hair though, so, maybe you should tie it up? Your uh, hair, I mean. Although, we should probably do something with that, too, huh? It's kind of a mess now."  
"Thanks. I know I look terrible."  
"No, you don't, Betty. Just your hair is, you know, messy. Hey, I know! We could use the olive oil, maybe."  
"For my hair?" She put her hand up to her hair, still in a large, curly poof around her head.  
She ran to look at it in the mirror. She took off her glasses and started tearing up.  
"No wonder Matt left me! I look terrible! And with this stupid rash, I'm a monster!"  
He stood behind her, holding the packet of oatmeal bath and a bottle of olive oil, "Betty, honey, you are NOT a monster, okay? Stop it. Let me try this stuff. Take your clothes off."  
She rubbed her tears away, her eyes wide as she turned around to face him, "What? I will not! Daniel! Are you crazy?"  
"Nope. Just call me Dr. Daniel." He smirked.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
________________________________________  
What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Chapter 4  
A/N: After I got started on this chapter, I realized I have NO freaking idea how long my stories are going to be! What can I say? The characters are out of control! I have no say in what they do or say…it's kind of spooky. And kind of cool, too.  
So, anyways, here comes the next installment. I think it's pretty sexy. So, I've decided to up the rating. No 'naughty bits' or 'lemony' stuff, though.(I swear, I had NO idea what that meant before recently. Now, I'm no longer a "lemon virgin'! ha!)  
________________________________________  
Daniel grinned, showing Betty his 'research' on his phone concerning the uses of olive oil. "Look, Betty. It says right here, 'Olive oil can be applied topically to soothe skin rashes, while relieving the itch temporarily. Because oil stains are tough to remove on clothing articles, apply olive oil on bare skin.'  
See, Betty? BARE skin! And I'm telling you, that IS what Dougie Howser said, too, to let your skin 'breathe' after you treat it. I didn't make that up, either." He shrugged.  
She blushed, "Still, Daniel, I am NOT taking my clothes off."  
"How the heck are you planning on taking a bath then, silly? With your clothes on?"  
"No, just…alone! I've known how to bathe myself since I was a little girl, Daniel. Thanks, but I can do this part without your help."  
"No you can't, stubborn girl. Doctor's orders, Betty. I'm supposed to 'help you', remember? Besides, tell me how you intend on reaching behind your own neck? You have some red spots down on the middle of your back, too. You don't have rubber arms."  
"Look, I promise, I won't peak, okay? But you need my help, Betty. When Molly died, I know damn well you helped me get dressed and undressed and cooked for me. You probably even fed me, Betty. I was so spaced out on anti-depressants at first, I don't remember doing anything.  
All I remember is you being there. Like you always are. Now, it's my turn to pay you back. You've been hurt, Betty; body and soul and I can't just stand by and let you suffer without helping. So, either start stripping, or I'll do it for you.  
I'll spread on the olive oil, and run the bath for the oatmeal for you to soak in, then I'll help you rinse it off gently, and we can try the olive oil in your hair, too. Then, I promise I'll get out of here and let you shampoo and shower all by yourself, deal?"  
He put his hand over his eyes. She took a deep breath, sucking on her lower lip for a moment, then silently started removing her clothing. She got a towel and put it around her. Then she quietly said, "Okay, Daniel. I'm…ready."  
He put his hand gently on her shoulder and told her, pulling a stool out for her to sit on, "Here. I'll uh, spread on the oil first, then get the bath ready. Okay?" She nodded, her eyes meeting his. He pulled a stool with wheels out and sat on it himself, sitting behind her.  
He looked back to his work, his hands slightly shaking as he took a soft cloth and poured the oil onto it; then carefully patted it onto the areas of her back, neck, and shoulders.  
Then he took another breath and came around in front of her, and looked at her arms, laying them out at her sides and gently spread the oil onto them as well, and worked his way up to the front of her neck and leaning forward, he carefully made sure to treat the front of her chest where there were a few blotchy spots.  
Finally, he took a breath, as if he had been holding his all this time. "Done, Betty. Uh, Let me get your bath ready."  
She nodded, not saying a word, but their eyes locked for a moment and she gave him a half-smile that he returned.  
He knelt by the tub and as the water ran; he poured in the oatmeal mixture and waved his hand around in it to mix it up.  
Betty got up for a moment and turned on the radio. She thought she was going to lose her mind, having Daniel watching her so intently. She felt like the breath was being sucked out of her. She listened to the music and closed her eyes, trying to figure out these intense feelings she was having and what they meant.  
I'm finding it hard to resist  
So show me what I'm looking for  
Save me, I'm lost  
Oh, Lord, I've been waiting for you  
I'll pay any cost  
Save me from being confused  
Don't let go  
I've wanted this far too long Show me what I'm looking for  
She opened her eyes and Daniel was standing above her, holding out his hand to her, "It's ready." He said softly, helping her up and over to the tub.  
She took several shallow breaths as he stood in front of her. She stared into his eyes, and dropped her towel. His eyes never left hers, but she could tell his breaths were uneven, too.  
He gently put his hands on her shoulders and helped her into the tub, then took his spot behind her head, and got a clean cloth and, dipping it into the water, he gently squeezed it out onto her shoulders as she gradually relaxed and he propped her against him, and whispered, "You can lean back on me."  
She did, and he continued to squeeze the water over her, then took more of the olive oil and rubbed it into her hair, massaging it into her scalp softly and she couldn't help but feel herself drift off, just enjoying how his strong hands felt, touching her so tenderly.  
He leaned forward and whispered, "I'm done. You can shower it off now."  
She nodded and he came around to the side again to help her back out of the tub. She stood, dripping on him, but he didn't seem to notice.  
He held her arms carefully, so as to not touch her where the rash was and stared into her eyes, then smiled, brushing a wet strand of her hair away and asked, "Can you see me without your glasses, Betty?"  
She looked down, vaguely aware of her own naked, wet body, and grinned slightly, "Well, not as well as you can see me, but yeah, sort of, why?"  
He held her for a second longer and pulled her closer to him, getting even more wet in the process. "Do you remember when I told you that you could believe me when I said you were beautiful?"  
She nodded, holding her breath and fighting back tears. "Yes."  
"Do you still believe me? Because, Betty, you're absolutely beautiful." He looked at her body for the first time fully, then held her face in his hands and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"  
She nodded and whispered back, "Yes."  
He leaned forward so slowly she thought she might pass out for a second, in anticipation.  
His lips brushed hers, like a whisper, soft and gentle at first, then she felt his tongue tangling with hers and he somehow pulled his body even closer to hers, deepening the kiss and leaving her completely hypnotized when he stepped away.  
She stood, looking at him, utterly speechless.  
He smiled, "I've wanted to do that…forever." He touched her cheek, then looked down at himself, and chuckled, "I guess I'd better change.  
Uh, when you get done, I'll see you in the living room. We can have the strawberries and chocolate. I guess I'll have the wine by myself and you can drink your Benadryl for a chaser." He smiled, then left her to shower out the oil and oatmeal off of herself.  
As she let the water in the shower run over her, she couldn't stop feeling that kiss again. She touched her lips and tried to shake it off. What was that all about, anyway? She tried to wrap her head around the possibility. Her and Daniel?  
She had just said goodbye to Matt less than twenty-four hours ago. Was she really ready to forget all about their relationship so soon?  
He had left things completely unresolved, not saying when or even if he would be coming back. He didn't 'break up' with her. Although he had said he didn't expect her to wait for him. Still, this was unbelievably soon! Or was it? Her emotions were all over the place now.  
She thought of what Daniel had mentioned about her 'being there' for him after Molly's death.  
She hadn't given it a second thought. He needed her. She had come without question. And now, when he saw that she needed him, he was here for her, just as readily.  
She started to put on her nightshirt, but kept the towel around her and walked to the door, "Daniel?"  
She saw that he had changed into sweatpants and hadn't had time to put on a shirt yet. He looked up, "Yeah?"  
"Um…can you help me, please?"  
"Sure, Betty." He rushed to the door of the bathroom and stood, ready to do whatever she asked. "What do you need, sweetie?"  
She handed him her night shirt, somewhat shyly and put up her hands over her head, "Help me get it on, please, and uh, keep the top part pushed down a bit to let it air out, I guess."  
He nodded, understanding and carefully pulled it over her head and down past her shoulders, keeping them and her neck exposed.  
He fussed with it a bit, as if he were making adjustments to a model for the cover of Mode. He smiled, "Is that good?"  
She nodded, "Great. Thanks."  
"No problem. Hungry?" He held out his hand and she put hers inside.  
She nodded and he looked down, seeing how small and tiny her hands were next to his, he squeezed it and smiled at her,  
"I got some cheese and crackers, too. I didn't know if you had any protein today. I know you get busy and when you're emotional you forget to eat right sometimes. Thank God, you at least didn't have coffee or I'd be peeling you off the ceiling!"  
She laughed and popped a strawberry into her mouth, sitting cross-legged on the sofa in front of the food cart. "Mmm…" She licked her lips in appreciation for the sweetness. "Yum. You're so good to me, Daniel."  
"You haven't seen anything yet, Betty. But you have to do it right. Here. Let me show you." He dipped the berry into the chocolate and when she opened her mouth in anticipation he shook his head, "Wait. First, close your eyes."  
She protested, opening one eye, "But how am I going to see it? Don't get chocolate on me, Daniel, please."  
"Trust me, Betty. You can, you know. I'll always take care of you."  
She nodded, her eyes shut tightly, and tears threatening to form in the corners. "I know. I trust you, Daniel."  
"Good." He leaned forward and fed her the strawberry, covered in just a small amount of dark chocolate. She chewed it, slowly, then swallowed, and managed, "Delicious."  
He was watching her lips closely, and seemed unable to stop himself, "Yeah," he murmured, dropping his head down to kiss her, even more urgently than earlier.  
After a few minutes into the kiss, he started to grab her, but stopped himself, remembering her delicate arms and broke away.  
She blinked, "Wow." She took a big swig of Benadryl. He tried to grab it from her, "Betty! Watch it. That's not water!"  
She ignored him and took another large drink, then kissed him heatedly. She blinked and shook her head, "Wow!"  
He laughed, "Wow? I finally kiss you, after all this time and that's all you have to say, wow?"  
She furrowed her brows, "What do you want me to say, Daniel? Wow is…good. Would you rather I say, Ew, you're a terrible kisser?"  
"I am?" he looked surprised and almost hurt.  
"NO! Of course not, Daniel. That's why I said wow, silly. I was just…surprised that you kissed me, I guess, that's all. I mean…I liked it a lot. But you kissed me? Me, Daniel?"  
"Why are you so surprised? I think…we both knew we were headed here, and maybe that's why I really punched Matt back then."  
"Because you…"  
"Wished he was right, yeah."  
"Oh." She looked down, then back up at him and smiled, "Really?"  
"Yes, Betty. Come on. You know how much you mean to me. You heard what I said back then. I meant it. Just like nobody puts baby in a corner. Nobody messes with 'Daniel's girl'." He pushed back a strand of her hair, smiling.  
(Falling In-Lifehouse, edited)  
Every time I see your face  
My heart takes off on a high speed chase  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in  
I can't wait till tomorrow  
This feeling has swallowed me whole  
And know that I've lost control  
This heart that I've followed  
Has left me so hollow  
That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything  
I would never do you wrong  
Or let you down or lead you on  
Don't look down, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in  
I'm standing in your driveway  
It's midnight and I'm sideways  
To find out if you feel the same  
But without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
Yeah you feel like home, home to me  
All those nights I stayed awake  
Thinking of all the ways to make you mine  
All of those smiles will never fade  
Never run out of ways to blow my mind  
Now don't be scared, it's only love  
Baby, that we're falling in  
________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
________________________________________  
What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Chapter 5  
A/N: I will get the next (and last) chapter of this up before midnight tonight. (sorry, East Coasters, I'm on Pacific time).  
________________________________________  
Betty looked at Daniel and smiled, then hiccupped. She grabbed the bottle of Benadryl and squinted at it, "Aww…you called me your girl, Daniel! Whoa, what's IN this suff, anyways? I feel really…fluffy! Like a bunny!" She giggled.  
Daniel took the bottle from her, and pulled her up from the ground, smiling and shaking his head, "Come on, I'm cutting you off, fluffy. I think you're actually supposed to use teaspoons to take this s-tuff, not just gulp it down, you silly girl."  
She looked at him as he sat down next to her on the sofa. "Daniel?"  
"Yeah."  
"How come you said you loved me?"  
"I did? When?" He looked at her nervously.  
"On the phone. You said 'I love you.'."  
He blushed slightly, "Oh, you caught that, huh? I…didn't mean to say that."  
"So, you didn't mean it? You don't love me?"  
"No, It's not that, Betty. I mean, I do. But I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that is all. I wasn't thinking."  
"How did you mean to say it or when were you going to say it, then? Wait, you DO love me? You mean, like a friend, right?"  
He looked at Betty, then at the bottle of Benadryl. From what he could tell, she had taken easily three or four times the recommended dosage.  
No wonder she was acting a little drunk, he thought. So…she probably wasn't going to remember anything he said to her right now.  
Maybe he could actually be honest with her about his feelings, without having any permanent consequences. This might be the perfect opportunity to let out what he had been feeling in a somewhat 'safe' setting. He could have the relief of telling Betty exactly how he felt about her without taking the chance of messing up their friendship.  
But first, just to be safe, in spite of his reluctance, he called 'Dr. Steve' and told him Betty had taken too much of the prescription. He was re-assured, although it might make her a little groggy from the diphenhydramine in it, she should be fine, once she 'slept it off'.  
"It's actually sometimes used as a sleep aid, so don't worry. I've had kids who take way more than she did on purpose to get high, 'see music', and hallucinate, you know."  
"Yeah, but Betty's really sensitive to stuff like caffeine and alcohol. It doesn't take a lot of either of those things to affect her. So, would that make the effects more serious for her?"  
There was a pause, "She's lucky she's got somebody who loves her so much there to take care of her, man.  
No, even with her low tolerance to stimulants and depressants, the most she might do is get a little out of it, but she'll wear herself out fairly quickly and sleep like a baby. Did she try the oatmeal or any of the other things I recommended for her rash? How's it looking?"  
Daniel looked at Betty's arm and neck, while trying to ignore the fact that she was now playing with his hair. He chuckled as she was tickling him,  
"We did olive oil and the oatmeal bath. The rash is looking much better, actually. I might have to try that tying up thing you mentioned, though."  
"She's still itching? After all that and the Benadryl?"  
"No. Not for the itching. She's just…really happy from the Benadryl."  
The doctor laughed, "Sounds good. Just go with it, dude."  
"Hey, let me ask you something? Do you think she'll remember anything she says while she's goofy like this?"  
"Probably not."  
"Okay, thank you, Dr. Steve. Goodnight."  
Betty smiled obsequiously, putting her hand on his bare chest. "Whoa…you're really hot, you know that, Daniel?"  
He smiled, "Thanks, Betty. Listen, I wanted to tell you about what I said on the phone. Can you uh, keep your hands to yourself, please? You're making this a little uh…difficult for me. BETTY! STOP!"  
She had a silly grin and had started to pull his sweats down. He looked at her, "What the hell are you doing?"  
She shrugged, "Sorry, I just wanted to see your butt. You've got a cute one, I can tell."  
"Well, thank you, but I'd really rather not…do that right now, okay? Can we please keep our clothes on?"  
"No fair! You got to see me with my clothes off, Daniel."  
"That was just to help you with your bath and I didn't peak. I was a perfect gentleman, Betty. I kept my eyes up."  
She shook her finger at him, "Nuh uh. Not the whole time. You peaked when you told me I was beautiful. Right before you kissed me." She looked at him rather accusatorily, but she had such a goofy grin, he still had a hard time taking her seriously or not laughing at her.  
"I know. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to peak, Betty. I couldn't help myself. But I really don't think it's a good idea for us to…run around naked now, okay, honey?" He spoke to her gently, almost like a child.  
She shrugged, then folded her arms across her chest, pouting, "Fine! Whatever, Daniel. I don't think it's fair, though."  
"What's not fair?"  
"You saw me naked, but I've never seen you all this time. I'm your bestest fiend in the whole world and yet I'm prob-baby the only woman in New York who hasn't seen your thingy or your ass."  
His eyes widened, "Did you just say…ass? And my…Betty! You're acting really… weird. I think you need to go to bed."  
She bit her lip and winked, "Sure. I guess so. Sounds good to me."  
He started to help her up and take her towards the bedroom. He carefully helped her into the bed and started to cover her up, but as he leaned down, she pulled him down on top of her. He rolled quickly to the side, "Betty, knock it off, will you? I thought you wanted to go to sleep?"  
"You said you wanted to go to bed, Daniel."  
"I meant…for YOU to sleep. Alone, Betty."  
He tried to get up, but she pulled him back down and gave him a kiss. He started to respond, then pulled away, "Betty, I really don't think it's a good idea for me to be in the same bed with you. You're tired, and need some rest. Let me get up, please."  
She grinned, "Looks like you already are." She giggled, glancing down at him.  
He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, it's your fault! Listen, you are just reacting to the stuff in the Benadryl right now. You're going to forget you even said or did any of this stuff tomorrow. But right now, you need to let go of me and just get some rest, okay, Betty?"  
She looked tearful, but released her hold on his neck. He sighed, and sitting on the other side of her on the bed, he placed his hand on hers.  
"Betty, honey, don't cry. You're going to be fine. You just need some sleep right now. The doctor said your rash should be all better tomorrow and you won't even remember feeling bad.  
You can get pampered at the spa and we'll have a great dinner here at the hotel, go dancing, and ring in the New Year together, okay? It'll be fun! Just try to forget all about stupid Matt."  
She looked at him strangely. "Matt? I…oh, right. He just left me. I should be still thinking about him, shouldn't I? What's wrong with me?"  
Daniel looked at her curiously, "You mean, you're not crying about him?"  
She shook her head, "Not really. When you said I would forget what I said and did tonight, it upset me, because… I just didn't want to forget how sweet and wonderful you've been and I don't want to forget how amazing it felt when you kissed me."  
He smiled at her, and bit his lip, not knowing now if like Betty, he WANTED to remember this night, if he wanted her to remember it, too.  
"Betty, I started to tell you before, when I said I love you on the phone?"  
"Yes?" She looked at him expectantly. God, he thought he'd never seen her so beautiful. Her hair was smoother than usual and seemed even longer and darker.  
Her eyes, which he wasn't used to seeing without her glasses, were deep brown and soulful. He reached out and touched her cheek, taking a deep breath as his body reacted to the touch of her soft skin.  
Her night shirt was still pulled down, revealing her smooth, brown shoulders, and he could see that the rash had almost completely gone down from her neck and arms.  
He met her gaze and blurted, "I meant it. I do love you, Betty. I think I have for a long time, now. I was just too stupid to realize it. Plus, you were with Matt, and then I met Molly and…"  
She looked shocked, "You mean, you loved me BEFORE you even met her?"  
He shrugged, looking guilty, "Maybe. I'm not sure. But you were still in love with Henry, then…well, it just never seemed to be the right time to say anything.  
I know after she died, when you helped me so much, and were so amazing to me, there were so many times when I really wanted to…kiss you. But I knew you were with Matt and I didn't want to mess things up for you if you were happy with him.  
But I have to tell you now, Betty. I hated him. I hated seeing him hurt you, just like I hated it when Henry hurt you. You're too good a person to have guys treat you like that. I would never treat you…like that."  
"If I were 'your girl', you mean?" They had locked eyes.  
He nodded. She put one hand in his hair and started playing with it. "Daniel?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me." He nodded and leaned forward to kiss her deeply. She responded to him and wrapped her hands around his back and kept running her hands over him which was driving him crazy. As she kept kissing him, she was clearly getting more urgent.  
She breathed into his ear, "I want you."  
He looked at her, thinking how amazing it would feel to just go along with this, to feel her…but he pulled her away, "Betty, please. I can't…I want that, too, honey.  
But not like this. There's no way in hell I want our first time to be something you don't even remember. Geez, why don't you go to sleep, already? You're really killing me here."  
He got up and by the time he had gone around to the other side of the bed, she was sound asleep. He sighed, blowing out a breath of relief.  
"Good night, sleeping beauty." He smiled, and brushed her hair out of her eyes, then went to look for her glasses to put them next to the bed for her when she woke and covered her up.  
He shook his head, and decided it was time for him to take a nice, cold shower before heading off to bed himself.  
Hopefully, in the morning, things would look happy for Betty and he could give her the best New Year's Eve she had ever had. She deserved it, he thought, smiling at her as he softly closed the door behind him.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
________________________________________  
What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?  
Chapter 6  
A/N: This is going to be the last chapter for this little tale. It's been lots of fun. Hope you enjoy and have a wonderful 2013!  
Betty woke to the smell of coffee. She stretched, noticing the incredibly soft sheets. She looked around and marveled at the opulence of her luxurious surroundings. Her mind was still fogged a bit, from the medicine, she thought.  
She remembered bits and pieces of a really racy dream she had had about Daniel, and could vividly picture some pretty intense kissing.  
She blushed, thinking about it and hoped she would be able to control her apparently wandering thoughts about her best friend who had gone to so much trouble to help her get over Matt leaving and help her…wait, she thought, some of her 'dream' wasn't really a dream, was it?  
She remembered taking way too much of the Benadryl and that's where dreams and reality got fuzzy, but before that…she remembered Daniel had helped her bathe and had kissed her, just before she got into the shower.  
She was really confused right now. She remembered acting very flirty, then dreamed that she and Daniel had still been kissing in bed, but that part HAD to have been her dream!  
She put on her glasses, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and look at her rash. It seemed much improved, thankfully. Her hair was smooth although a little oily, perhaps. She actually thought overall, she looked pretty good.  
Certainly a vast improvement over yesterday after her torturous treatment at Wilhelmina's hands. She was able to walk normally; too, glad she would no longer need the stupid crutches.  
She peeked out into the dining area. Daniel had started eating and got up when he saw her, "Hey, sleepy head! Good morning. I was just about to come and check on you.  
I was wondering if I would have to send someone from the spa in to start pampering you in bed. I was actually just making you a tray to bring in.  
How are you feeling? You look like your foot's better and your rash and hair all look great, Betty."  
"Daniel, uh, what happened last night?"  
He sat back down and smiled to himself, "What do you mean what happened? Oh, you mean did we sleep together? Of course!  
It was magical, Betty. You made sounds I've never heard a woman make before." He teased, rather enjoying watching her freak out.  
Her eyes grew wide, "WHAT? We…did? Oh, my God!"  
He couldn't help laughing. She hit his arm, "Daniel!"  
"Ow! That hurts, Betty. Be nice. Sit down and have some Eggs Benedict, and coffee. I guess I'll let you drink the real stuff, since you'll be up past midnight tonight."  
"Why did you say that…about us?"  
He shrugged as she sat down to eat with him. "Hey, you teased me that time when I woke up in your bed in Queens, remember? Fair is fair. Besides, the way you teased ME, last night, you definitely deserve it, Betty."  
"Teased you? How?"  
"Uh…well, let's just say I had to take a very long, very cold shower last night, young lady. You were a bad girl, Betty. Cute, but very, very bad." He grinned, holding out a cup of coffee for her.  
"Thanks." She drank a sip, savoring it, and hoping it helped her to regain some semblance of normalcy to her brain cells. "Can you…elaborate a little? I'm kind of…fuzzy on the details. What did I do that was so bad?"  
He shook his head, smiling and sipping his coffee, "How much do you remember?"  
"I remember you helping me with my bath. Rubbing me with oil and then massaging my hair with it, and then um…kissing me? Was that real?" She looked down at her food at first, then up into his eyes.  
He met her gaze directly; his eyes a deep cobalt, and nodded, "Yep. So far, you remember correctly. I came in here while you showered and that's when you started guzzling that Benadryl and went a little nuts.  
I think we can add that stuff to the list of things you overreact to; coffee, alcohol, my mom's poison perfume, and now, Benadryl."  
She winced, "What did I say to you? Did I…kiss you back?"  
He nodded, still smiling as he sipped his coffee, "Several times, in fact. Some standing, some sitting, and quite a few once you lured me into bed, you naughty girl." He grinned, rather enjoying watching her reaction to hearing of her actions.  
She put her hand over her eyes, "Oh, my God, Daniel, I'm really sorry! I don't know what I was thinking, drinking so much of that. I was just so itchy; I guess I wanted to make it stop, so I got carried away. I can't believe I put you in that position, and after you were so sweet to me, putting me up here and helping me. I'm…"  
He shook his head and put his hand up, "Betty, it's fine. I've had much worse nights, believe me. I sort of enjoyed having you need me for a change instead of the other way around. I like taking care of you.  
Eat up, enjoy your breakfast, then get dressed, because your spa appointment is in less than an hour, then I've got another little surprise for you, we'll have a really fancy dinner, then we'll dance the night away until it's two thousand and ten!"  
"You're way too good to me, Daniel." She smiled as she enjoyed her breakfast, watching him get up from the table.  
He shook his head, "Nothing you don't deserve, Betty." He winked, as he left to get dressed and shave. "Now, let's make this a night to remember, shall we?"  
When she got to the spa, Daniel handed her off to the owner, "I want you to take excellent care of my lady today. It's her first time here, so please give her the royal treatment."  
The woman, in her early fifties nodded, "Of course, Mr. Meade. I just saw your mother yesterday. I'll make sure the lady is well taken care of you can rest you be joining her today?"  
Betty grinned, "You come to the spa here, Daniel?"  
He looked slightly embarrassed, "I told you that before, Betty. Yeah, sometimes. I have a facial or…manicure or something. Guys get those, too."  
"I guess I forgot. It's been so long since we did the codes. Which secret code did we use for your 'spa days' again?" she giggled.  
He rolled his eyes, "Hartie har, I've got some shopping of my own and a few errands, so I'll see you in the room when you're done later."  
The spa owner smiled, "So. First time, eh? Let's make it memorable."  
"Well, I've been to another spa before, with Mrs. Meade, actually. But it was kind of…painful. I didn't really know what services to order, I guess."  
"We can start with the four hand imperiale relaxing massage, the five senses hydrotherapy and the body polish, as well as the luxury mani and pedi's, of course, and we'll finish you with Guerlain's imperial facial, then I'll help you with your makeup personally!"  
Betty was flabbergasted at all the 'treatments'. She knew Daniel wanted to pamper her, but this was beyond her wildest expectations. She was led to a room with a fountain, and sounds of a rainforest, and given a soft robe.  
She looked around, feeling a bit like, well, a princess, she thought as she smiled and closed her eyes, while she was fluffed and polished and massaged gently.  
She couldn't help thinking of the 'spa' of sorts on the Wizard of Oz, where everyone came out looking all buffed and shined, including the Cowardly Lion, with ribbons in his mane. Fluffy lions…fluffy…why did that sound so familiar, she thought as she drifted in and out of a serene consciousness?  
After four restful hours, Betty was just finishing getting her make-up applied and she looked at her hair. The spa owner had brought in someone to style her hair after a treatment to finish repairing the damage Wilhelmina's torture had inflicted on Betty's hair.  
It seemed the olive oil Daniel had applied had actually helped quite a bit on its own. She had loved how it felt when he had been rubbing it in her hair. In fact, everything about him helping her last night was etched in her memory.  
Especially that kiss he had given her. Never before, had Betty experienced a kiss so intense, so…passionate.  
The woman applying the finishing touches to her make up smiled,  
"I don't think we need any blush, Miss. It seems someone has you thinking nice warm thoughts. Mr. Meade, perhaps? Such a nice young man. And his mother is a wonderful lady."  
"She is a wonderful lady; you're right. And he's uh very …nice, too. Thank you SO much. I feel really special. This afternoon has been amazing. I've never felt so relaxed before. I feel like I could float away."  
"Then our work here is done, and you look beautiful, my dear. Have a wonderful New Year!"  
Betty turned to look in the mirror. Was that really her? She had never felt quite so pretty before. What she saw when she got back had her eyes bugging out of her head, as well. There were racks of lovely designer gowns for her to choose from.  
As she stepped inside, she looked for Daniel, but was met by a nice-looking older man and a woman, well dressed and groomed.  
"Mr. Meade has been delayed, but said to help you choose a gown and we will alter it for you right away and have you ready for your dinner this evening.  
I would suggest something in red, perhaps? With your dark hair and eyes, that would suit you very well."  
"I like red, too. But…this is really nice." Her eyes fell on a deep purple gown, with a spray of diamonds on the side of the waist, draped and flowing. "It's a little low-cut and, oh, wow, it's uh…backless. I don't know if I could wear something like that."  
"Try it on. See what you think."  
Betty nodded and went to try on the beautiful gown. She stood in the mirror and suddenly got an idea. She fingered the small case she had also purchased during her last trip to the eye doctor.  
She went to the bathroom and after several unsuccessful tries, she finally got them in and blinked, making sure she didn't ruin her make-up.  
She stepped out and got the dress pinned so she could go put on her robe while they made the alterations for her.  
She went out onto the balcony, looking out at the city. She loved New York, especially during the holidays. She couldn't imagine living anywhere else. There was such an excitement to it. It was electric.  
She noticed a couple holding hands and it reminded her of how amazing it had felt when Daniel had put his hand over hers last night. How safe and warm his hand always felt in hers.  
He had become such a wonderful man. He was so kind and thoughtful. She couldn't imagine loving anyone as much as she did Daniel. She loved Daniel? She smiled, as she remembered what he had told her and knew it hadn't been a dream.  
Within less than an hour, she stood in her dress, feeling every bit a princess. The kind couple left, complimenting her on how lovely she looked.  
She sighed, looking at the clock. It was seven-thirty. Where was he? She heard the door open and saw Daniel, breathless from running and flushed, from the cold outside. He was wearing a black overcoat, but she could see he had on a tuxedo, with a purple tie.  
She blushed as he blinked on seeing her. He had been holding a bag, which he dropped and immediately ran to her.  
He took her hands and grinned, "Wow! Your eyes, Betty, you look fantastic!"  
"Thanks, Daniel. And thanks for today. The spa was so nice. I've never had a whole day of just getting spoiled like that. There's only one thing I liked even better than this day."  
"What's that?"  
"You taking care of me last night."  
He smiled, "I liked that, too, Betty. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. I had a few errands, though. Wait, I got you something."  
"For me?" She bit her lip. He ran back to the bag he had dropped and came back to her, gesturing for her to sit down. "I figured maybe Cinderella needed better shoes.  
I may not be the most charming Prince in town, but I did find you some shoes a little less treacherous than Wilhelmina's, hopefully. But if you want to take them off while we're dancing tonight, that's fine, too."  
He smiled as he looked up at her, strapping on the lovely black strappy Prada sandals with diamond accents.  
He had taken off his coat and looked at her dress, "Nice color, Betty." He touched his tie, which appeared to be cut from the same material, it matched so well.  
"I know you like purple because it brings out your eyes, Daniel."  
"I think right now, it wouldn't matter what color you were wearing, Betty. You look absolutely gorgeous!  
I'm sorry to bring up his name, but…Matt is a total idiot to leave you behind, if you ask me. So, what are you doing for New Year's? Would you like to be my date? I made us a reservation and I hear the service is excellent."  
She giggled, putting her hand on his cheek, "Who else am I going to go out with tonight?"  
He shrugged, "I figured, the way you look, I'd better make sure and put in my request early. I love spending time with you. Whether it's us all fancy, like this or just hanging out in our sweats, watching old movies, eating take-out. You're the best time I've ever had."  
"I don't think I've ever been anyone's 'best time' before." She furrowed her brows, "Wait, I just had a little flashback when you said sweats." Her eyes bugged out, "Oh, my God, Daniel, did I…did I try to…take something off you last night?"  
He grinned, holding up his thumb and forefinger, "Just my pants a little bit. You said you were the only girl in Manhattan who hadn't seen my uh…stuff and my ass."  
She put her hand up to her face, "Oh, my God! Daniel, I'm so embarrassed!"  
He shrugged, "Hey, it's fine, Betty. You were very… entertaining. I'd say when it comes to the champagne tonight, just say yes!  
Who knows, if you play your cards right, you might just get lucky tonight, Cinderella."  
She shook her head, taking his arm, as he smirked. "I still can't believe you did all this for me, Daniel. I wanted to tell you something. I remember what you said last night." She could tell he was somewhat nervous.  
"What did you remember, Betty?"  
She looked at him, as they rode in the elevator to the ballroom. "You told me that you love me, didn't you?"  
He swallowed, and nodded, "I do, Betty."  
She took his hand and looked down at it. "That's great, Daniel. Because…I love you, too."  
He blinked, looking surprised, "You do?"  
She nodded, and smiled at him. "Of course I do, Daniel. How could I not love someone so incredible? You're the sweetest man I've ever met.  
After all the guys I've been with, you're the one who's always been there for me, the one who's looked after me and encouraged me.  
Last night, what I can remember of it, anyway, with you taking care of me was wonderful. You were so gentle and tender. And that kiss was the best one I've ever had in my life."  
"Yeah? You think so?" She nodded. He smiled at her, and leaned in to whisper, "Wait until midnight, Betty. I bet I can do even better."  
He took her hand and when they stepped off the elevator, Betty was amazed at the incredible decorations. Everything in the ballroom was on a grand scale, the balloons, poised to drop at midnight, the wall-to-wall lights and it was all very exciting.  
But, to Betty, the most exciting thing in the room was the way she was feeling just holding Daniel's hand. It was definitely not the first time they had held hands, far from it. But suddenly after all this time of being 'just friends', every touch was filled with tension.  
She felt his eyes on her and she could feel her cheeks flush under his gaze. "I'm sorry to stare, Betty, but you just look so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off you."  
She bit her bottom lip and squeezed his hand tightly, "Thank you, Daniel. You look really handsome, too."  
He touched his tux, looking down, "This old thing? It's just something I picked up at the flea market. I've had it in my closet for years."  
He twirled her around, and whistled, raising one eyebrow, "Wow! Betty, where have you been hiding all…this?"  
She laughed as he led her to the table, filled with hats and blowers in preparation for the celebrations. Daniel put on the glasses with two thousand ten on them, "What do you think, Betty? Do they make me look smarter?"  
She giggled, "They definitely make your eyes pop!"  
They enjoyed their lobster and champagne dinner and danced closely until the time got closer to midnight.  
Betty started to head back to their table, but Daniel shook his head and said, "Wait. Betty, I need to ask you a very important question."  
She hesitated, "Okay, Daniel. What is it?"  
"What are you doing next New Year's Eve?"  
"Next year? I…"  
"And every New Year's after that? I can't think of anyone I want to spend my New Year's, Valentine's Day, Fourth of July and Christmas with for the rest of my life other than you, Betty."  
Betty gasped as he dropped to one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket and held out a breathtakingly beautiful, but simple diamond ring. "Daniel! Oh my God! I…I…don't know what to say. This is so sudden."  
He shook his head, "No it isn't, Betty. Not for me it isn't. Not for us. We don't have to get married tomorrow.  
We can have fun dating until you set the date. But I'm not wasting one more minute, waiting until some other stupid guy comes along and I miss my chance again.  
I've been stuck on the sidelines all this time, watching all these idiots blow the chance to be with the most incredible woman in the world and I'm done being on the bench.  
I want you to let me be the one to take care of you, Betty. Will you marry me? I love you so much. I promise, I'll do my best to make you happy. I always want to see you smile."  
She blinked and tried to calm her racing heart. She nodded, tears in her eyes, "Yes, I will, Daniel. I love you, too."  
He stood and placed the ring on her finger, and as the crowd started chanting the countdown, he looked down and kissed her at the stroke of midnight. He whispered, "I told you you might get lucky tonight, Betty."  
She shook her head, "No, Daniel, not just tonight. I was lucky the night I first met you."  
He nodded, "You know, we've got the suite for another night. I might just let you see my uh…fluffy bunny. So you're not the only girl in New York who hasn't.  
"Huh? Fluffy what?"  
He laughed, "Never mind, Happy New Year, fiancé."  
She pulled him down for a long, deep kiss. "You were right, Daniel. It does only get better."


End file.
